The invention relates to a self-propelled wrapping machine. In particular, the invention relates to a self-propelled wrapping machine, or robot, for wrapping products or groups of products that are palletized or arranged on a pallet or on several superimposed pallets with a film of cold stretchable synthetic plastic material.
Such wrapping machines are generally used for wrapping a product or group of products of non-standard dimensions, mainly in small production runs, and in cramped productive environments in which static wrapping machines cannot be used.